Speak When Spoken To
by ColdPhoenix
Summary: His cold hands reached to pick up the damaged boy. "What have I done... I'm a monster..." The blood didn't stop it's flow. "Wh-...Why...?"
1. Chapter 1

((Hi, guys! Well, here I am, writing my first story. It's going to be a Doofen-Perry fan fiction, though. Wait, don't leave! It's not Perry the Platypus, it's a humanized Perry. Also, Doofenshmirtz is pretty hot now. He's not fat, and doesn't have a scraggly voice. As for Perry, I personally imagine him with a British accent. To help you visualize where I was coming from with this, PM me for a link to a picture. I hope this isn't too terrible, ha. Without further ado, let's begin!))

**Chapter One: The Aftremath**

"That darn Perry…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, examining the damage the agent had done to his inator. "Just one, ONCE, could he let me get a single thing done?!" He sighed, watching the teenage boy jump off the platform of his building, a hang-glider following immediately after him. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Heinz referred to him as a "platypus" because of his agency rank. Similar to the military, each agent had a ranking. The only difference is that the agency Perry worked for used animal rankings. Where they got platypus from, he had no clue. Doofenshmirtz, picking up a broom to sweep up the shards of his all-the-time-darkness-inator, mumbled angrily to himself.

Perry comes in everyday, ruins his plains, and leaves without speaking a word. As he thought to himself, Perry never actually has said anything. Ever. That made him ponder for a bit. Was the poor boy a mute? He shook his head. Hold on… Did he just refer to Perry as a "poor boy"? Ha-ha that's funny. That "poor boy" destroyed all his stuff, and beat him up many, many times. Oh, just, whatever, he's had enough. Kicking over a small coffee table in frustration, he walks over to his green, old couch that has rips and tears in it. How did it get so beaten up? Oh, that's right, Perry. Sitting down, the old couch makes a 'creek' noise. "Ugh… Every day, same thing happens: I have a brilliant idea, he burst in, I trap him, he escapes, beats me up, destroys my machine, and leaves. What a great house-guest." On that note, Dr. Doofenshmirtz laid his head back, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he awoke from his slumber, it was early morning, and the sky was a sweet, violet and orange shade. Heinz stood up, stretching, and lazily falling back on the couch. "I don't want to get up, where's my… Balloon-y…" He asked himself, about to fall asleep again. "Wait… Ugh, the.. Inator!" He jerked up, almost falling off the couch. "I have to finish it!" He shook off what remaining sleep he had on him, and dug through a box of old parts for failed machines. "Let's see… This is a woozy-mot… uh… a tinker-flam… Aha! A screwdriver! Now, let's sit and wait for an idea." After sitting on the cold, wooden floor and staring at the screwdriver for a few minutes, Doof stood up. "…Dumb screwdriver." He then threw the small metal object against the window. Well, now what was he supposed to do? "Maybe I could rebuild one of my old inators!" Scanning the room, his eyes got stuck on his old Turn-Everything-Evil-inator. "Hmm…" He walked over to the window and picked up his screwdriver. "Yes, this goes here… Oh, and this goes here..!" In such a rush, Doof accidentally put a self destruct button on his machine. Not even thinking about Perry, he took the inator out onto the balcony and began zapping random pedestrians. "Ahaha, TASTE MY EVIL!"

Meanwhile, at Perry's HQ, a sudden alert rang on his screen. Of course, he immediately answered it. "Good Morning Agent P. Our highly trained agents over here at the O.W.C.A, (Organization without a Cool Acronym) have come to the conclusion that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using a Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. Wait… Didn't he already do that?" He asked Carl, his unpaid intern. "Yes sir, sometime in the middle of summer." Carl answered, adjusting his glasses. "Just like that other gooezy-what he made?" Major Monogram asked. "Yes sir, but that was at the very beginning of summer." Carl responded, quite proud of himself for knowing so much. "Well, go back out there and do what you did the last time." Perry saluted and jumped into his hovercraft, headed for the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.


End file.
